Caladbolg Differences
This article details the differences between BT Productions and Caladbolg's visions. Summary Caladbolg is the maker of the Hunger Butts and periodically posts comments on BT Productions and her deviations. Sometimes, those comments are different than the BT Productions canon. Scenario 1 One day in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, Dragonlord, Princessa, and Princess Daisy watched some festive fireworks. The next night, Daisy spiked Dragonlord and Princessa's drinks with a love potion. BT Productions Daisy wanted to bring back the Dragonlord x Princessa drama since they had a previous relationship. Caladbolg Daisy was a troll when she used the love potion. Scenario 2 Kevin Owens and Luigi watched the night sky as they discussed the remaining tributes. BT Productions That was an innocent action. Caladbolg Owens will corrupt Luigi into going full-blown heel. Scenario 3 Barbie Marshall and Turbo Secretii objected to Roman Reigns's wedding with BT Productions. BT Productions Only these two characters objected. Caladbolg Caladbolg also decides to object, making the total objection count three. Scenario 4 Scarlett writes a fanfiction in which Dragonlord got Turbo Secretii pregnant. BT Productions The characters assigned to the event lined up perfectly. Caladbolg In a surprise twist, the father that caused Turbo's pregnancy is actually Caladbolg. Scenario 5 Hillary Secretii received Brain Bleach from Maribel Miller after seeing Amy and Samey have sex. BT Productions Hillary thanks Maribel as she starts to get sick at the twincest. Caladbolg Hillary should be able to deal with twincest after she saw what became of Dirt. Scenario 6 BT Productions and Roman Reigns try again, only for the wedding to get crashed again, this time by three female characters. BT Productions The objection count raised to six (counting Caladbolg), and nothing else. Caladbolg Braun Strowman decides to object in a big way (dropping an ambulance onto Reigns's face while screaming "AH'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOUUUUU!"). Caladbolg then comes in and announces his intentions for BT Productions to get married to Strowman instead of Reigns. Previously, his male character of choice for BT Productions was Cody Rhodes (he says at times that he will set her up on a blind date with Rhodes). Scenario 7 Vince McMahon makes a wish. BT Productions It was for him to host his own luxurious pool party, as evidenced by later events. Caladbolg He was REALLY wishing for Roman Reigns to get over with the crowd. Scenario 8 Mario busts in on Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii sleeping, and he grimaces. BT Productions At first, Mario heard that Turbo was on vacation. Mario was mad because that statement turned out to be a lie. Caladbolg Mario was mad because he is jealous of Dragonlord. Mario wants to hit up Turbo himself. Scenario 9 Reigns goes on a big rant before being confronted by haters. BT Productions Reigns is so mad at Rollins for being the first Shield member at everything, with the tears eventually becoming berserker tears. Caladbolg Reigns was acting like a big baby. Scenario 10 Dragonlord gets killed by a chicken army. The event below that is Pachinko Secretii transforming into a chicken. BT Productions Pachinko replaced a lost life, since Dragonlord attacked one of them. Caladbolg There should be a sequel where Pachinko transformed into a chicken before Dragonlord got killed by the chicken army. Scenario 11 Caladbolg and Daisy are in District 7. Dirt and Luigi are in District 9. BT Productions BT Productions randomly decided who goes where, and this set-up is finalized. Caladbolg Caladbolg thinks that Daisy and Dirt are participating in an episode of Wife Swap. Scenario 12 Caladbolg wins an eating contest against Toad, Katniss, and Mario. BT Productions Since the eating contest involves food, it makes sense that Caladbolg won this way. Caladbolg Caladbolg thinks he is a cannibal and wins by eating the others alive. Category:Browse